meeting the warblers
by gleefulandserene
Summary: when kurt started at dalton he expected them to be different just not this different and what has blaine been saying about him? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**hey its gleeful here with another delightful story this one from the glee verse hoping ya'll enjoy it**

**p.s I didn't get a great response from my last oneshot and i'm not giving out because I love you all like an overprotective mama just wanting to remind you to plz plz plz review and you will be rewarded with my endless love and an un-matchable feeling of self-accomplishement ...well at least my endless love is for defenite**

**disclaimer: i defenitely do not own glee or episode four would have been very different**

**Meeting the warblers**

"you sure you'll be alright ?" burt asked gruffly."yes i'm sure dad don't worry I promise i'll be fine ,it's not like mckinley besides I have blaine " kurt reassured burt . Burt nodded and hugged kurt for the hundredth time. Kurt smiled sadly at burt , watching him exit the building . Sighing slightly he spun around surveying the hallway smiling when he noticed the familiar staircase.

He checked his map given to him by the principal and set off to find his dorm room, after a few hours and two stops for ddirections kurt found it "thank cheesus" he spoke aloud and then smiled fondly at the thought of his old friends and grimacing at other things he was less upset to leave behind. Stepping in and closin the door proved to be extremely difficult however becaise of his four suitcases all packed full of designer clothes he would never get a chance to wear .

He began decorating the room, unpacking ,plotting how to fit all his clothes in the drawer and waiting for blaines eventual arrival when there came a loud obnoxious knocking at the door.

Kurt stared at the door in confusion and opened it revealing two excitable lookind boys one blonde the other brunette.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the odd looking pair who were now staring at him in awe. "Um hi?" kurt said smiling slightly , then the brown haired one gasped "oh my god jeff blaine was right his smile _does _light up the room " he said jumping up and down "yeah and his bone structure does indeed rival that of an angel's " the blonde one-jeff cried clutching at the others arm tightly. " Excuse me?" kurt asked his expression a mixture of shock and confusion . "And his voice it's like a beautiful composition played by the most talented orchestra !" the brunette said again

"Wait what!" kurt said cocking his head to the side and scrunchin his face up in confusion. "I'm nick and this is jeff " the brunette or now nick almost shouted hugging jeff from behind . Kurt watched them for a moment before speaking again "um you guys make a cute couple I guess he said slowly gauging their reactions "oh we're not a couple " nick said , this surprised kurt as the two boys seemed so comfortable around each but what surprised him more was that nick's smile did not falter.

"I mean we probably would be if we were gay but sadly..." jeff continued but nick cut him off "I'm pretty sure i could settle for a bromance " nick said with a thoughtful expression " yeah but wes and david already have that covered damn them " jeff said sadly " actually i'm pretty certain wes' in a relationship with his gavel " nick countered

"Um hello?" kurt said waving a hand in front of their faces only to have jeff grab it and clutch it to his chest " oh my god nick his hands are so soft! just like blaine said " he shouted " wait blaine said what !? " kurt cried " do you moisturize ?" nick asked taking his other hand and examining it closely.

Suddenly a shout came from down the hallway and kurt saw a boy he recognized as david come running towards them. "OH MY GOD WHO LET THEM OUT OF THEIR CAGE!" he roared. " crap jeff flee" nick squeeled " wes get your gavel " david called getting closer just as wes turned the corner and ran at them like david " noo not the gavel " nick cried but it was too late , the two boys let out a battle cry and tackled nick and jeff to the ground.

"and they seemed so sane when I first met them " kurt sighed looking down at the chaos in front of him.

"eh guys?" a voice behind them broke out amidst the screams. "blaine!" kurt cried beaming , blaine smiled in response pulling kurt into a tight hug. "I see you got yourself a single dorm and some ... neighbours " blaine said giving the tangled mass of boys on the floor a stern look . Kurt chuckled as they all tried and failed to scramble to their feet but after about five minutes of screeching and flailing it was nick who hopped up first , right in front of an unamused blaine he smiled sweetly before leaning over to kurt and whispering in his ear " just to tell you blainey-boo here does'nt shut up about you" kurts eyes widened and he glanced over at blaine before his expression turned to one of amusement " blainey-boo?". blaine glared at nick just as jeff popped up kicking wes and david in the process both of them groaning in pain.

Jeff stepped over them then threw his arms around nick and kurt " blaine how could you have kept this beauty hidden from us for sooo long " he whined . " blaine i'm really confused kurt said glancing from the boys on the ground to the boys currently hanging out of him . blaine blushed and rubbed the back of his neck " that makes two of us " he said then gave jeff and nick dark looks which kurt missed because he was to busy trying to peel the two of them off of him.

"well this has certainly been an ... interesting introduction to dalton academy but i'm afraid I still have packing to do and um yeah so bye " kurt said and then gave blaine an expectant look who immediately perked up and grinned catching the meaning behind kurt's look " how about I give you a hand " he asked " sure that would be great "kurt said surveying the other boysthen quickly grabbing blaines hand and dragging him into his dorm "BYE WARBLERS!" they chorused slamming the door behind them.

"my god those two are soo weird "

"tell me about it "

" why are we even friends with them "

" god only knows , peace out."

**well yo have reached the end remember that endless love i was talking about yeah**

**so i was thinking of making more of this let me know r&r byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Kurt came to Dalton ; that had been three days of hectic schedules , difficult classes and trying so hard not to attack any of his new friends.

Kurt was sat in the library studying for an upcoming test , he already hated this new school tests three days in.

*poke*

Kurt sighed but continued to study.

*poke*

"WHAT" !? he said causing Jeff to jump and end up sprawled on the table. "Kuuurt i'm bored " he whined.

" you're always bored " Kurt answered . "you're no fun " he huffed.

" look here comes nick and Blaine play with them " Kurt said not breaking his eyes from his textbook. As soon as Kurt had spoken nick's name Jeff leaped up and ran to the two strolling towards them.

"hi Nicky!" he yelled and the boy in question immediately responded with a " hi Jeffy!" and hugged his best friend.

you would think people would stare but at this point they were all used to the two of them.

Blaine moved and sat down beside Kurt smiling at him.

"sooo are you auditioning for the warblers?" he asked with an excited expression .

" don't worry Kurt you don't even need to be able to sing Blaine just wants to make heart eyes at you 24/7 " David said smirking as he strolled towards the table stepping over nick and Jeff who were currently rolling around on the floor.

" I do not make heart eyes !" Blaine cried his eyes widening as he glanced over at Kurt to inspect the damage David had created . He sighed in relief when he saw Kurt blush slightly but train his attention back on his book.

Blaine watched Kurt quietly before David interrupted them again.

"Blaine ... , Blainers you're doing it again!". He pointed out. Blaine huffed and stood up "are you done studying Kurt?" he asked. Now Kurt wasn't done studying but who was he to turn down the offer to spend more time with Blaine.

" yeah there's not really much more I could do with this" Kurt lied getting up.

"great how 'bout a movie marathon in my dorm I don't think we'll need to worry about Jeff interrupting us".he said eyeing the two who were now trying to annoy the librarian by flirting shamelessly with the sixty two year old.

"Interrupting what exactly?" David cut in smirking at the glare he got from Blaine.

He craned his neck watching the two exit before pulling out his phone calling Wes , shortly after being joined by nick and Jeff joining after being shouted at for a particularly lewd pick-up line , which involved something about subway.

"hey Wes is operation-initiation-and-piss-Blaine-off a go?"

"definitely , got everything we need including the red robes"

"wonderful now get back here and we'll start organising it!"

"kk see you luv u David !"

"luv u too now get over here I miss youuu"

"so are we a go?" Nick asked when David hung up.

"yes operation I.A.P.B.O is on". David said responded and put on a pair of sunglasses as he walked off.

"pssst nick why does he need sunglasses in a library ?" Jeff whispered.

**sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter but thanks to my reviewer ! I hope its easier to read now thanks **

**r&r **

**gleeful**


End file.
